<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Папина дочка by RachelLahey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111909">Папина дочка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelLahey/pseuds/RachelLahey'>RachelLahey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Superheroes, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelLahey/pseuds/RachelLahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Девушка из Нью-Йорка, потерявшая в миг всё, что имела, снова приобретает семью в лице знаменитого миллиардера и его девушки, находит новых друзей, встречает свою любовь и наживает приключения не только на свою, но и на пятые точки своих друзей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Остальные родители тоже теряются, когда их дети просят рассказать, как они появились? Как познакомились родители? Как они жили до того самого «поворотного момента»? Потому что мы растерялись. </em>
</p><hr/><p>     Пять часов утра, вторник, конец июня месяца, две тысячи пятнадцатый год. Я была рада моему долгожданному отпуску, который приходилось откладывать несколько раз в связи с такими непредвиденными обстоятельствами, как нападение армии роботов известного миллиардера на маленькую страну в Европе и разрушение целого города. Отличные выдались пасхальные каникулы, верно? Как команда специального назначения, сформированная для ликвидации последствий как раз подобных инцидентов, «первое начальство» отправило нас на зачистку города от всего, что могло бы причинить вред людям. Не то, чтобы я была против.Наоборот, собирать отдельные части роботов-убийц было довольно весело (я даже урвала себе парочку, чтобы поставить в гостиную). Ситуацию омрачало огромное количество погибших людей, чьи тела были усеяны по уцелевшей части города — дети, старики, мужчины и женщины, чьи жизни были загублены благодаря супергероям, которые пытались спасти их.</p><p>— Больше никакой Заковии! — воскликнула Моника, стоило только нам шагнуть за порог дома. — Месяц разбираться одной только зачисткой этого бл… хм… города.</p><p>Я кинула ключи, сумку и куртку прямо на пол и помчалась на кухню прямо в пыльной обуви.</p><p>— Я так скучала по нормальной еде. В чешских отелях готовят первоклассные помои, — промямлила я, запихивая в рот единственное съедобное, чтобы было в доме. — Фьюри совсем ошалел.</p><p>— Овсяное печенье? Думаешь, оно всё ещё пригодно для употребления? — засомневалась Мон, развалившись за стойкой. — Спасибо боженьке, что придумал такую классную вещь, как доставку на дом. Я закажу нам что-нибудь.</p><p>Прожёвывая остатки печенья, которые вроде как было съедобно, я потопала обратно в прихожую, где меня ждала сумище с огромным количеством грязной одежды после месячной командировки в Европе по спец.заданию «первого начальства», ака Ника Фьюри. Я рассчитывала на недельную поездку, ну или максимум на двухнедельную, но месяц… Вдали от дома, в таком себе отеле в центре Чехии, где, собственно, и находилась выше обозначенная страна, вдали от цивилизации, в разрушенной до основания столице, в компании кучки самодовольный агентов, которых хлебом не корми, дай задеть кого-нибудь из девушек. Как же я рада, что наконец вернулась домой.</p><p>— Через полчаса мы наполним свои животы роллами, пиццей и чизбургерами. На утро я заказала кальцоне с овощами и тофу, хумус с томатами конкассе и омлеты с грибами. Кароч, всё что ты любишь. Но оплатила твоей кредиткой, потому что я жмот.</p><p>Отлично. Заработанные потом и кровью на другом конце света деньги просрали за три минуты телефонного звонка со службой доставки.</p><p>— Супер, — выдохнула я, с диким скрежетом таща сумку за собой в спальню.</p><p>В ту ночь заснуть мне дали лишь на добрые три часа. Уставшая и измотанная я была не в состоянии ответить на разбудивший меня телефонный звонок и наотрез отказывалась откликаться на жалобные вопли Моники из соседней комнаты, но стоило замолкнуться моему, как начал орать её телефон. Но когда она с ноги выбила дверь в мою опочивальню, деваться было некуда.</p><p>— Что?! Что не так? — злобно процедила я, вскакивая с мягкой перьевой подушки. Моника включила свет и дала несколько секунд привыкнуть нашим глазам.</p><p>— Ник звонил, — сонно пробормотал она, потирая переносицу.</p><p>— Какой Ник? — уставилась я на неё, готовая начать кидаться подушками за нарушенный покой. — Фьюри?</p><p>Она кивнула, протягивая телефон так, чтобы я увидела номер и имя звонившего. Если звонил Фьюри, то дело дрянь. Мне потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя после непродолжительного сна и достать телефон с тумбочки. Пять пропущенных от «Большой Одноглазый Босс».</p><p>— Что он сказал? Мне перезвонить ему?</p><p>— Там… — Мон запнулась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и потирая шею, что выдавало её сильное волнение. — Нам нужно поехать на базу.</p><p>— Он сказал зачем?</p><p>— Я пойду собираться.</p><p>И вышла. Просто взяла и вышла. Здорово. Она точно что-то знала, но боялась сказать об этом.<br/>Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как с огромной неохотой одеться в первое, что выпало из шкафа, и выйти из дома. Солнце ещё не поднялось, но небо заметно посветлело.</p><p>— Не хочешь рассказать о твоём разговоре с Ником? — спросила я, сев за руль машины. Этой ночью температура стояла далеко не летняя, и я поспешила включить кондиционер. Моника молчала те несколько секунд, что у меня ушли на его включение и выезд транспорта на асфальтированную дорогу.</p><p>— Ничего такого. Просто что-то пробурчал о том, что нам нужно быть на базе, кинул координаты и бросил трубку. — Темноволосая театральной зевнула, отворачиваясь к окну. — Ты знала, что сестра Бека вышла замуж? Кажется, за кого-то иностранца.</p><p>Она была просто отличным агентом, но никогда не умела хорошо врать таким близким людям, как я. Плотно сжатая челюсть, частое моргание, массаж шеи под предлогом несильных болей или заламывание пальцев всегда выдавали её волнение и ложь, хотя она отчаянно над этим работала.</p><p>Я не стала доставать расспросами и усугублять её состояние, поэтому просто сосредоточилась на освещаемой уличными фонарями дороге, кинув взгляд на навигатор, куда подруга предварительно ввела координаты места прибытия. Одиннадцать миль, двадцать минут езды через западную Ван-Кортленд-авеню, через мост Вашингтона, прямо через западную часть Нью-Дженси и в Тенафлай. Я не сразу сообразила что к чему.</p><p>— Новая база Мстителей, — выдохнула я. — Ну конечно. Вот почему Фьюри так хвастался новым местоположением своей подпольной штаб-квартиры. Решил скрыться от правительства у всех на виду. Гениально.</p><p>— А думала, ты сразу поняла, что он работает со Старком. Позвал с собой кучу учёных, типа Селвига, Уильямс, Чо, Бролина и прочих, — подала голос Моника, не отворачиваясь от окна.</p><p>Восстание «Гидры» и падение Щ.И.Т.а сильно ударило не только по репутации моего босса, но и по его эго. Он не смириться с мыслью, что пригрел змею на груди, позволив злобному врагу глубоко пустить корни в организацию и промыть мозги семи с лишним миллиарда человек, выставив тех, кто был готов отдать жизнь за защиту человечества, истинными злодеями. Теперь у него появилась другая головная боль: восстановление Щ.И.Т.а и очищение добрых имён, в чем ему любезно помогал человек, некогда бывший моим наставником, когда я только поступила на службу агентом пятого уровня, совершенно зелёная и ничего не смыслящая в том, что происходило вокруг.</p><p>— Колсон тоже там работает?</p><p>— Не-а. Насколько я знаю, он орудует где-то в Нью-Дженси недалеко от базы Старка. Не хочет привлекать у себе лишнего внимания,</p><p>Нам всем сейчас приходилось нелегко. После неожиданного «увольнения» всех верных своей работе агентов, не переметнувшихся на сторону врага, всем было трудно найти новую работу. Кто-то ушёл в Старк Индастриз, как Мария Хилл, кто-то в ФБР, ЦРУ и АНБ. Нашим с Мон основным прикрытием было ФБР, наше «второе начальство», где мы могли принести больше пользы для простых граждан, но мы любили потусоваться в команде верных Фьюри агентов, на оставивших его после мерзкого предательства доброй половины кадров.</p><p>Но даже несмотря на то, что многим удалось найти стабильную работу, мы вот уже год проходили ежемесячные допросы на всяких детекторах, решали психологические тесты, беседовали с психологами, причём каждый раз с разными. Нам не доверяли и имели на это все основания. Но мне нравилось смотреть на лица своих мерзких боссов, когда им вручали отчёт о том, что я чиста как младенец — не встречалась с подозрительный личностями, что находились в их группе риска, куда они заносили всех тех, кто мог иметь отношение к «Гидре» или Щ.И.Т.у; мой организм не принимал в себя никаких запрещённых наркотических и психотропных препаратов, кроме элементарных снотворных, помогающих мне спать без жутких сновидений; прошла на отлично все грамотно составленные тесты и не вызвала никаких подозрений у психологов. Они с кислыми мордами ставили штампик об аттестации напротив моей фамилии в списке сотрудников отдела, и я с довольно лыбой уходила в свой офис.</p><p>— Сейчас налево, Грейс, — предупредила Моника.</p><p>Я была в Башне Мстителей, что находилась в Манхэттене, и она казалась мне не столь практичной, сколько эффектной. Нынешнее здание было недостроенным, но куда больше по своим размерам. Длинный ангар с джетами, на крыше которого красовались вертолёты, огромное здание с панорамными окнами на всю стену и огромной буквой «А» с боковой стороны, одно здание, не уступавшее вышеобозначенному гиганту в размерах, стоявшее чуть поодаль, еще три продолжали строиться — неподалёку стояла массивная техника. Всё это выглядело куда круче, чем на таблоидах.</p><p>Несмотря на столь раннее время суток, жизнь здесь уже во всю кипела. Пока я парковалась, три квинджета успели подняться в воздух и два сесть на посадочную полосу, началась разгрузка прибывшего груза; я замечу, прекрасно сложенные солдаты вышли на утренную пробежку; о чём-то бурно спорящие люди в белых халатах завтракали в небольшой кофейне у, как я поняла, научного центра.</p><p>— Пиздец… — вырвалось у меня, но я поспешно прикрыла рот ладонью.</p><p>Моника, не скрывая своего шока, осматривалась во все глаза на окружающие её сооружения. Мы словно находились в другом городе, куда более современном, чем Нью-Йорк.</p><p>— Так. — Я с трудом оторвала взгляд от пробегающих мимо красавчиков в спортивных формах и с прекрасными задницами и дёрнула подругу за рукав её плаща. — Куда нам? Я бы пошла прямо за ними, если бы мы так не спешили.</p><p>— Ох, я бы тоже, — захныкала она и с такой же неохотой отвернулась от них. — Если честно, то хрен знает, куда нам нужно идти. Он ничего не сказал.</p><p>Я зевнула и в очередной раз огляделась. Неподалёку от ангара, размахивая руками стояли грузчики, и я смело потопала к ним, авось подскажут.</p><p>— Простите, сэр, — обратилась я к ним. — Я ищу Ника Фьюри. Не подскажите, где мне найти его или кого-нибудь, кто мог бы меня проводить к нему?</p><p>Я показала ему значок агента, мужчина уставился на меня с неприкрытым недовольством, переглянулся с остальными, скривился и направился к джету, который и разгружал. Я хотела было возмутиться, мол, какого черта он проигнорировал мой очень даже вежливый вопрос, но заткнулась, когда он заговорил с кем-то, кто находился внутри транспорта:</p><p>— Мистер Бартон, не поможете?</p><p>«Бартон?!» — донёсся до меня голос Моники, стоявшей в десяти шагах от нас.</p><p>Мне или очень повезло, или очень &lt;i&gt;не&lt;/i&gt; повезло. Я нервно сглотнула, когда по трапу спустился человек, которого я обожала всем сердцем и душой, на которого старалась ровняться с тех пор, как поступила в академию Щ.И.Т.а.</p><p>— Чем могу помочь? — обратился ко мне Клинт Бартон (мать моя женщина, сам Соколиный глаз), вытирая руки о полотенце.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, сэр. — Я не смогла скрыть улыбку при виде героя моего подросткового периода и, сама того не понимая, протянула ему руку. — Грейс Стюарт, команда Фьюри.</p><p>— А-а-а, точно, — с милой улыбкой протянул Клинт, поднимая мою руку. У меня по спине пробежались мурашки. — Старик любит нахваливать членов своей «Ревущей команды», мол, не бросили в трудную минуту в отличие от меня с Романофф, оставшихся верным своей команде. — Он указал мне в сторону предполагаемого научного центра.</p><p>Моника побежала к нам с таким счастливым лицом, что Бартон аж отшатнулся.</p><p>— Моника Аркет. Мне безумно приятно познакомиться, агент Бартон. — Мужчина первым протянул руку для рукопожатия.</p><p>— Вы по какому вопросу? — осведомился он.</p><p>— Если бы мы сами знали. Разбудил ни свет, ни заря с требованием приехать сюда.</p><p>— Типичный Фьюри. Никогда не говорил прямым текстом. До истины приходится докапываться самостоятельно. Идёмте.</p><p>Нас провели в огромное помещение с высоченными потолками и массивными железными балками. Справа от нас за толстым стеклом находилась лаборатория или мастерская, где не было места людям. Не то деталь квинджета, не то оружие, не то какой-то материал для строительства, подвешенный на конструкцию, ремонтировался или дорабатывался роботами. По левую сторону стоял то ли трансформатор, то ли блок питания, к которому были подключены тысячи проводов разной толщины, которые словно кровеносных сосуды расползались по всему зданию, транспортируя электричество.</p><p>Не успели мы осмотреть весь первый этаж, как нас провели в просторный лифт, который быстро наполнился работниками.</p><p>— Как-то рано у вас начинается рабочий день, — негромко сказала Мон.</p><p>— Первый подземный этаж, — объявил наш звёздный сопровождающий, на что механический женский голос ответил ему: «Подтверждено». Другие находившиеся с нами люди повторили его действие, каждый назвав своё место прибытия. — Это только в такие дни, как сегодня, — ответил Клинт, смыкая накаченные руки в замок у себя на шеей. — Раскрыли новую-старую лабораторию «Гидры» на Северном Кавказе, вот и разгребаем весь хлам.</p><p>— Я думала, заковианская лаборатория была последней. — Моника отвернувшись к прозрачной стенке, открывающий вид на медленно исчезающие внизу этажи.</p><p>— Мы тоже. — Голос Бартона прозвучал чуть мрачнее. — Но мы получили сведения от наших друзей о пропаже большого количества людей и странных базах в Верхней Балкарии, что не могло не привлечь наше внимание.</p><p>— A Фьюри отправил нас в Заковию, мол, попробуйте выиграть в игре «Собери робота по деталям», — буркнула я.</p><p>Первый подземный этаж оказался чем-то вроде разделённой на секции лаборатории, где проводились экспертизы, изучали привезённый материал и прочее. Скука смертная, как по мне. Уж лучше собирать остатки от Альтрона, чем штаны просиживать в подобных местах, света белого не видя.</p><p>— Дамы, вам прямо и направо. — Клинт показал куда-то в короткий коридор. — Вынужден вас покинуть, дел по горло. Фьюри мой пламенный привет.</p><p>Стоило только объекту нашего обожания скрыться обратно в кабине лифта, как две взрослые бабы, прямо на глазах у большого количества абсолютно незнакомых личностей запрыгали на месте, слово безбашенные антилопы.</p><p>— Я пожала руку самому Клинту Бартону, — пищала я, улыбаясь, как тупица. — Так и расцеловала бы милашку.</p><p>— В жизни он ещё красивее, чем на фотках, — поддержала Моника, поправляя слегка растрёпанные короткие волосы. — Поверить не могу, мы находимся в месте, где вершится история.</p><p>— И если мы не поспешим, наш Большой Одноглазый Босс прибьёт нас к стенке, — напомнила я себе, отгоняя мысли о Соколином глазе и других обожаемых супергероях, с которыми мы находились в одних стенах.</p><p>Но не успели мы пройтись до конца указанного коридора, как из прохода с правой стороны появился сам Ник с таким же непринуждённым выражением лица, в старом чёрном пыльнике и повязке на левом глазу.</p><p>— Если вы, две курицы, наконец соизволите зайти, прекратив сохнуть по моему агенту, то будет очень даже здорово.</p><p>Мы опять заржали, направляясь к нему.</p><p>— Большой Одноглазый Босс, — усмехнулся он. — Стюарт, я давно оценил твоё уникальное чувство юмора.</p><p>— Не будь я твоим лучшим агентом, давно прибил бы к ногтю, — прокомментировала я. Ладно, шутка. Никогда не считала себя хорошим агентом. — Рада тебя видеть.</p><p>— Спасибо, что прибыли так быстро. Единственное, в чём я не силён, так это в том, чтобы поднять тебя на работу в раннее время суток, но ты, Аркет, справляешься с этим как нельзя лучше.</p><p>— Пять часов утра — это ранний подъем на работу? У меня отпуск, если ты не забыл, — фыркнула моя недовольная персона. — Зачем мы здесь?</p><p>— Моника, подожди, пожалуйста, на балконе. Здесь кондиционер неисправен, а там теплее.</p><p>Когда подруга скрылась за прозрачной дверью, кинув предварительно на меня полный жалости взгляд, я серьёзно насторожилась. Да, Ник любил загадки, но что-то здесь было нечисто, но всё это дело всё менее напоминало его очередной квест.</p><p>— Идём.</p><p>&lt;tab&gt;Он достал ключ-карту из кармана кожаного пыльника и спрятал за спину какую-то красную папку с кипой торчащих бумаг, направляясь к массивной железной двери.</p><p>— Мне сейчас бояться?</p><p>Когда меня провели в очередное помещение, к счастью, более тёплое, чем коридор, я потеряла дар речи. Чёрная Вдова, не менее известная легенда Щ.И.Т.а, распивала что-то из большой красной кружки, сидя на железном столе. Капитан Америка, помогающий перетаскивать Брюсу Беннеру какие-то компьютеры с одного конца комнаты в другой. Железный человек, отдающий команды своим роботам, работал за большим плоским монитором и первым обратил на нас внимание.</p><p>— Это она? — подал он голос, вставая с кресла и приближаясь к нам.О господи, кто-нибудь, поднимите мою челюсть с пола и дайте мне леща, доказав, что это не сон. Я находилась в одной комнате с величайшим героями этой чёртовой планеты! Я не могла вспомнить, когда мне так везло за всю мою жизнь.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — я рискнула первой заговорить с миллиардером, авось окажется таким же дружелюбным как Бартон, — Грейс Стюарт. Для меня огромная честь познакомиться с Вами.</p><p>— Взаимно, мисс Стюарт.</p><p>Сердце бешено забилось от волнения. Я мечтала об этом моменте с тех пор, как мельком увидела команду «Мстители» на хелликариере Щ.И.Т.а в двенадцатом году, помогая агентам, которых распределили на это задание, с погрузкой.</p><p>Я кинула взгляд на остальных, но они все как по команде, отошли в самый дальний угол, сделав вид, будто установленный Капитаном компьютер — очень интересная штука.</p><p>— Тебя уже посвятили в курс дела, верно? — снова заговорил Фьюри, привлекая к себе моё внимание.</p><p>— Эм… — Я поправила джинсовку и сделал несколько шагов в сторону какой-то капсулы, спрятанной за перегородкой. Её окружали другие большие деревянные ящики, некоторые из которых были всё ещё криво заколочены. — Верно. Но я не пон…</p><p>— Её нашли на балкарской базе вчера.</p><p>Он отошёл в сторону, нажав какие-то кнопки на капсуле (или как обозвать эту странную штуку?), и она с негромким шипением раскрылась.</p><p>— Мне жаль, Грейс.</p><p>Я не видела, что находилось внутри, и мне было страшно подходить к ней. Колени и руки дрожали, сердце бешено колотилось, в голове была каша, ни одной чётко сформулированной мысли.</p><p>Но стоило сделать несколько шагов на ватных ногах, как моё сердце пропустило удар, внутренние органы словно провалились куда-то вниз, дыхание перехватило. Холодная, бледная как мел, с огромными мешками под глазами, но такая же красивая и молодая, какой она была в день нашей последней с ней встречи; на её шее висела та же серебряная цепочка с кулоном в виде капли, которую она носила с собой каждый божий день и никогда не снимала. Я по привычке дотронулась к своему точно такому же кулону висящему у меня на шее, всё ещё не в состоянии переварить происходящее.</p><p>— Мама…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Заключение: смерть наступила в результате введения в организм непереносимых погибшей запрещённых препаратов. Примерная дата смерти: третье июня две тысячи пятнадцатого года. Последовало дальнейшее замораживание тела для неизвестных целей.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Это был тяжёлый месяц. Мой долгожданный отпуск превратился в ад. Лучше бы я ходила на работу, горбатилась на ней с утра до поздней ночи, чем оставалась наедине со своими мыслями и рыдала от безысходности и безбожно пожирающей меня изнутри боли.</p><p>Мама пропала полтора года назад, а это достаточно большой срок, за который хочешь-не хочешь, а привыкаешь к отсутствию человека, свыкаешься с мыслью, что больше никогда с ним не встретишься, готовишь себя к плохому исходу. Может, поэтому я не впадала в глубокую депрессию, как другие люди, терявшие близких, не металась вещами во всех и вся и не проклинала жизнь? Да, мне было очень плохо, но не так, как я представляла это себе.</p><p>Возможно, ситуация была бы хуже, если бы я была близка с матерью. У нас не было с ней отношений, а-ля близкие подружки. Мы не красили друг другу ногти вечерами, не делали масочки, не фоткались в инстаграм, не делились секретами. Мама сама была одним большим секретом, который мне так и не удалось разгадать. После внезапной смерти мужа и поспешного переезда в Нью-Йорк, она стала совершенно другим человеком. Херакнула себе каре, сменила вид деятельности, отдалилась от меня настолько, словно не хотела иметь со мной ничего общего. Мы часто ссорились, дело доходило даже до битой посуды, хотя я переросла свой пубертатный период. Я сбегала из дома, а она предпочитала не искать меня. Порой она игнорировала моё существование, а я, привыкшая к её частым закидонам, уже и не обижалась.</p><p>Но первое время всё равно было больно.</p><p>Линда, сестра моего отчима, решила, что приехать ко мне на несколько дней будет очень удачной идеей. Уже на следующий день после скромных похорон, когда я от усталости и боли едва ли была похожа на человека, у моей двери стояли три большие сумки с вещами. Мы с мамой сдружились с ней с первого же дня знакомства. Мне было тогда шесть лет, она только окончила школу и собиралась подавать документы в институт, когда мы ещё жили в Берлине. Мама любезно предложила ей пожить у новоиспечённой семьи Браунов, пока она не встанет на ноги и сама не решит, что может жить самостоятельно. Артуру, который только что отхватил себе офигенную жену и никак не мог дождаться начала семейной жизни, такая перспектива не нравилась, но последующие три года он молчал в тряпочку.</p><p>Она была рядом и после его смерти, и в первые месяцы после пропажи матери, и сейчас, когда я похоронила её. Она не умела успокаивать, говорить как психолог. Если Моника без умолку тараторила, что это не конец света, что моя жизнь на этом не остановилась и так далее, то Линда просто садилась рядом и крепко-крепко обнимала, ласково поглаживая по спине. И этого хватало.</p><p>— Тебе не надоедает готовить? — спросила Моника, когда мы, две страшные швабры, с адскими орлиными гнёздами на головах, одетые в чёрт пойми что, спускались на завтрак, манимые чудным запахом ванили и шоколада.</p><p>— Дома я готовлю лишь для своей собаки и змеи, а они едва ли могут оценить мои кулинарные способности, — буркнула она.</p><p>— А твой парень? — Я собрала волосы в нечто, отдалённо (очень отдалённо) напоминающее пучок, и уселась за стол. — Только не говори, что ты снова бросила его.</p><p>— Встречаться с бисексуалом было плохой идеей, не пытайтесь повторить этого в домашних условиях. Я думала что у нас с ним всё может получиться, ровно до тех пор, пока не застала его в постели с моим лучшим другом. — Она засмеялась над собственной ошибкой, словно это совершенно не задело её гордость, и поставила на стол стопку ароматно пахнущих блинов с кленовым сиропом и булочки.</p><p>— А я думала, такое только в книжках бывает, — хмыкнула Мон, облизываясь.</p><p>— Я тоже! Но нет, жизнь жестока… — Линда запнулась и, кинув на меня быстрый взгляд, поспешила сменить тему. — А вы? Почему вы живёте вместе? А парни? Или девушки?</p><p>Моя персона грустно усмехнулась и запихнула в рот половину блина, предварительно утопив его в шоколадном муссе.</p><p>— Ты ебало моё видела? Я мужиков от себя на километр отгоняю.</p><p>Не то, чтобы у меня было всё плохо на личном фронте. Я встречалась с парнями, спала с ними, строила планы на будущее, но каждый грёбанный раз встречалась с жестокой реальностью и снова возвращалась к тому, с чего и начинала, с гордого одиночества. Хотя мне отчаянно хотелось найти человека, который был бы, как бы это ванильно не звучало, тем самым. Всем девчонкам этого хочется, большой любви, верно?</p><p>Браун лишь закатила глаза и уселась за стол.</p><p>— А у меня сегодня свидание, — гордо заявила Аркет, запивая булочку горячим кофе.</p><p>— А у меня первый рабочий день после отпуска. Каждому своё. — Месяц назад я не могла дождаться отпуска, а спустя три дня — его окончания. Я больше не могла сидеть дома, отвечать на звонки, принимать соболезнования и самой страдать. Надоело. Девчонки уставились на меня, как на сумасшедшую.</p><p>— Уверена, что готова? — Моника нахмурилась и откинулась на спинку стула.</p><p>— Ещё один день, и я сойду с ума. Ты можешь сколько угодно сидеть дома, чтобы не случилось, а я не могу, — оправдывалась я.</p><p>— Ясно, что-то пошло не так и у автора случился сбой в программе, — прокомментировала Линда с полным ртом. — Может, тебя перезагрузить, а то ты сама на себя не похожа?</p><p>Я закатила глаза и продолжила утреннюю трапезу, периодически поглядывая на часы, дабы не опоздать.</p><p>Перезагрузка мне действительно не помешает. После работы в моих планах было врубить в наушниках песню да погромче и отправиться на пробежку в парке Форест, который располагался совсем рядом от моего района.</p><p>Было довольно трудно работать на два фронта — в команде у Фьюри и на службе в ФБР, постоянно приходилось следить за окружением, за каждым своим шагом и словом, чтобы где-нибудь да не проколоться, что было довольно проблематично для такого хаотичного человека, как я. Раньше я стреляла, а потом спрашивала, делала и говорила, потом думала об словах и поступках, но восстание Г.И.Д.Р.Ы научило меня следить за собой тщательнее, да и в корне изменила меня. Те события были действительно ужасающими.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">4 апреля 2014 год. Хаб.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>«Какой у тебя уровень, такой и кофе в автомате», шутила курирующая Маккена. С моим четвёртым уровнем хорошего кофе ждать не приходилось, зато чай тут был что надо. Я работала со своим куратором в Хабе, спрятанном от глаз правительства и простых смертных практически у всех на виду. Маккена говорила, что хочет перевести меня в Холодильник у чёрта на куличики, но я сквозь вопли и слёзы уговорила её пристроить меня в самое крутое месте в мире — штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а в северном полушарии. На южном господствовал Трискелион, и вот ему равных не было. Моей следующей целью стал штаб в Вашингтоне, куда я намеревалась когда-нибудь попасть, но уже со значком восьмого уровня в кармане. Колсон, отпуская меня к новому куратору, говорил, что меня ждёт большое будущее. Хотелось бы, чтобы всё так и было.</p><p>Этот день был таким же, как и остальные до него. Моя невыспавшаяся морда уселась за небольшой серый стол в офисе, забрала у куратора бумаги, которые требовалось перепечатать в электронном варианте для более удобного хранения в базе данных организации. Джозеф, старший брат Маккены, широкоплечий красавчик с рыжими волосами, не изменяя своей традиции, отчитывал кого-то из подчинённых за допущенную в отчёте ошибку, стучали кнопки от десяток клавиатур, звенели телефоны. Ничего не предвещало беды. Пока компьютеры все разом не погасли, а в помещении не включился оранжевый свет, означающий внеплановое отключение света на этаже. Это не вызвало всеобщую панику, потому что подобные случаи была по нескольку раз за месяц, пока велись ремонтные работы на электростанции; кто-то просто повозмущался, и все терпеливо принялись ждать.</p><p>Однако, когда внезапно вернулся свет, а на головном экране, который обычно предназначался для трансляции важных сообщений или конференций, появилась странная картинка, многие, включая меня, забеспокоились. Джозеф вышел из кабинета, заинтересованный происходящим, агенты столпились у экрана. Компьютеры вновь заработали, но вместо рабочего стола на мониторах высветился тот же странный шифр, что и на огромном экране на стене.</p><p>— Что за чертовщина? — пробурчал он, расталкивая людей. Маккена, не теряя времени, уселась за свой ноутбук, что-то тихо бурча себе под нос; в коридоре послышались шаги и громкие разговоры.</p><p>— Что это, агент Брук? — спросил кто-то из толпы.</p><p>&lt;tab&gt;Ну, а я что, хуже всех? Я тоже вскочила из-за стола и влилась в толпу заинтригованных и волнующихся людей. Женщина нахмурилась и что-то быстро печатала на устройстве.</p><p>— Какое-то повторяющиеся сообщение, семантическая кодировка. Похоже, оно высветилось везде, на всех устройствах, подключённых к сети Щ.И.Т.а.</p><p>— Сможешь расшифровать? — спросил Джозеф, вставая за спину сестры.</p><p>— Как только найду мнемонический ключ. Фиговина какая-то, — с хитрой улыбкой сообщила Маккена. Она была лучшей в своём деле, во всем отделе ей не было равных в этой компьютерной части, в которой, увы, я не особо разбиралась. Она шутила: «Оперативникам лишь бы шеи врагам сворачивать. Никакого логического мышления.»</p><p>— Проект «Озарение» уже запущен! — воскликнул кто-то, все как по команде обернулись на читающего что-то с телефона агента. — Директор Пирс собрал у себя Совет директоров раньше назначенного времени. Птичек готовят к вылету.</p><p>— Капитана Америку и Чёрную вдову объявили вне закона. Бывший военный лагерь в Нью-Джерси взорван по приказу Щ.И.Т.а, — заговорил ещё кто-то.</p><p>Плохи наши дела. Проект «Озарение» — детище Ника Фьюри и Александра Пирса, гордость Виктории Хенд. Последние месяцы все разговоры были только об этом, хотя никто толком не знал, какая перед организацией поставлена цель и чего она пытается добиться<br/>
запуском хеликерриеров. Пару дней назад нас потрясла новость о смерти второго директора, самого Ника Фьюри, а теперь Щ.И.Т. выпер двух своих главных агентов… Дело пахло жареным.</p><p>— Народ…</p><p>На головном экране стали постепенно появляться буквы и складываться слова. «Из самой тени прямо на свет». Я была… в замешательстве, наверное. Ничего не понимала, пока не появилось последнее слово из зашифрованного сообщения.</p><p>— Г.И.Д.Р.А. — прозвучало вслух из сразу нескольких уст находившихся в комнате агентов. Мой желудок куда-то провалился, по телу пробежали мурашки.</p><p>— Без паники! — тут же предупредил всех Джозеф, сам хватаясь за голову и потирая шею. «Паниковать здесь буду только я», — в шутку добавила я мысленно, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить себя. — Всем оставаться здесь. Агенты пятого и шестого уровня идут со мной, остальным задание — не высовывать свои любопытные носы из офиса, включить всем наушники и ждать дальнейших указаний.</p><p>Он взял за руки сестру и вместе с пятью другими кураторами выбежал из зала, вероятно, направляясь в офис Виктории Хенд. Оставленные в офисе мы тогда еще не знали, что странное сообщение стало начало конца.</p><p>— Но Г.И.Д.Р.А. же была повержена!</p><p>— Щ.И.Т. был основан после второй мировой, сразу после её краха. Капитан Америка покончил с ней.</p><p>— Отруби одну голову, две другие займут её место забыли?</p><p>— Разве не рука… или нога?</p><p>— Голова, упырь.</p><p>— Да это просто тупая шутка. Ничего серьёзного, вот увидите.</p><p>Шутка, проверка от Виктории, взлом с третьей стороны, проделки Волны. Все шептались, озвучивая различные версии, которые могли бы объяснить происходящее. Я пыталась отвлечь себя от навязчивых мыслей, листая ленту в твиттере, но когда пришло уведомление от Моники, которая в то время работала агентом пятого уровня в отделе по разработке оружия.</p><p>«Беги оттуда. Это сигнал активации членам Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. внутри Щ.И.Т.а. Встречаемся на первом подуровне в туалете за кофейней.»</p><p>Даже не думая о том, что сама Моника могла оказаться вражеским агентом или её телефон был в руках у этих самых агентов, я рванула в кафетерий настолько быстро, насколько смогла. Я словно чувствовала, что времени у меня осталось мало. Спускаясь по лестнице, я краем уха услышала выстрелы на этаже, люди в чёрных снаряжениях и с оружием пронеслась мимо стены, за которой я остановилась, чтобы перевести дух на первом подуровне всё было подозрительно тихо, но я на всякий случай приготовила пушку-убаюшку, достаточно распространённое среди агентов оружие, которое стреляет не летальными пулями с высокой останавливающей способностью, проникающими в подкожную ткань. Снаряд выпускает небольшую дозу дендротоксина, обезоруживающего цель на достаточное время, чтобы ее можно было поместить под стражу без ущерба окружающим. Ведь я до сих пор не знала, шутка ли всё то, что происходит. Сообщение о Г.И.Д.Р.Е.действительно могло быть проверкой от самих директоров с целью проверить, как каждый из агентов будет вести себя в сложившейся ситуации.</p><p><br/>
Я добралась до туалетной комнаты и с осторожностью открыла её, выставив ружьё вперёд себя, но стоило мне только шагнуть за порог, как кто-то слева схватил меня за руку и пригвоздил в стене, плотно зажав рот; пушка оказалась в руках Моники.</p><p>— Слава богам, это ты, — выдохнула она, отпуская меня. — Только не кричи.</p><p>— Ты дурная?! — Мне действительно хотелось наорать на неё за такую выходу. — Я обосралась!</p><p>Подруга осторожно выглянула в коридор и тут же тихо закрыла дверь, после чего увела меня в одну из кабинок. Сердце бешено билось в грудной клетке.</p><p>— Тебя никто не видел?</p><p>— В коридорах появились оперативники с оружием, но я проскочила мимо них, — ответила я всё так же шёпотом. — Ты не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?</p><p>— Академия Щ.И.Т.а в осаде. Они захватили Трискелион, программа «Озарение» — это проект Г.И.Д.Р.Ы, а Александр Пирс — её лидер.</p><p>Я уставилась на неё как на сумасшедшую. Да, это всё больше приходило на проверку.</p><p>— Не шути так, пожалуйста. — Я усмехнулась, не в состоянии поверить в этот бред. — Какой лидер? Это пранк?</p><p>Но Моника разозлилась ещё больше, ударив меня по плечу.</p><p>— Нас пытаются убить. Очнись же! Они собираюсь всех агентов в зале для конференций. Я не знаю, на какой стороне Виктория и остальные агенты высоких уровней, но нам, подруга, полный пиздец, если мы не сбежим отсюда.</p><p>Она достала из кармана реальный пистолет и несколько браслетов, служивших биометрическими пропусками для агентов, у которых уровень доступа был ниже шестого. Вот теперь я стала верить в реальность происходящего. Г.И.Д.Р.А., восстание… Я, конечно, не эксперт, но, вашу мамашу, мы в дерьме.</p><p>— План действий?</p><p>— На втором подуровне есть коридор, ведущий к седьмому ангару с джетами, которые собирались отправить на починку. Если сумеем добраться до него за пятнадцать минут, сумеем сбежать через двенадцатый выход.</p><p>— Куда он ведёт?</p><p>— Прямо в центр Берлина. Спрячемся у всех на виду, а оттуда в запасной квартире на окраине города, — тараторила Мон.</p><p>— Сумеем сбежать из страны? — Стоило мне озвучить этот вопрос, как она непонимающе уставилась на меня. Германия — её дом, здесь её семья, жених, работа, и одна мысль бросить всё это здесь, в самом центре бойни, казалась ей невыносимой. — Твои родители?..</p><p>— Я предупредила их в первую очередь. Они уже на полпути к аэропорту. Летят в Нью-Йорк, там куда безопаснее.</p><p>Напичканные лёгким оружием, мы наконец, выбрались из туалета, двигаясь в направлении к лестничному пролёту. В какой-то момент началась стрельба, которая, судя по звуку, шла на подуровне в первом ангаре.</p><p>— Мон.</p><p>— Виктория палит по Автобусу, — как можно тише ответила она.</p><p>Нам оставался только один пролёт, но стоило только подойти к двери, ведущей на этаж, как её выбили с ноги, а нас повалили на холодный пол.</p><p>— Не с места! Руки за голову!</p><p>Меня больно скрутили и надавили всем телом, лишая возможности двигаться. Моника кричала, но ей быстро заткнули рот и первой вывели на свет из тёмного пролёта.</p><p>— В мозговой центр их!</p><p>Мне стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не разрыдаться, пока нас вели в центр по управлению Хабом, прямиком в кабинет Виктории. Я просто не могла поверить, что это происходит именно со мной, спустя каких-то два месяца с момента назначения. Всё мои мечты о шикарной жизни агента рухнули в ту же секунду, как нас запустили в кабинет.</p><p>В помещении горели красные лампы как знак опасности первого уровня. У стола стояли два незнакомых мне человека, такие же напуганные и не понимающие, что происходит, — темнокожий парень и небольшого роста девушка с хвостом. Нас поставили рядом с ними и вновь нацелили пушки, а когда вышла сама Хенд, я начала дрожать. Она села на стул и оглядела нас.</p><p>— Остаток ваших, возможно, коротких жизней зависит от этого момента, — заговорила она. Я пыталась словить взгляд Моники, но она упорно смотрела на директрису, как и остальные два пленника. — Г.И.Д.Р.А. смогла успешно проникнуть в Щ.И.Т. на высшем уровне. На это ушло всего семьдесят лет. И сегодня мы покажем миру своё лицо. У нас есть поддержка агентов девятого и десятого уровней, а те, кто противостоял Г.И.Д.Р.Е., были уничтожены. Директор Фьюри в том числе. Я предлагаю вам четверым сделать выбор, и он очень прост. Или прямо сейчас клянётесь в вечной верности Г.И.Д.Р.Е., или разделите судьбу Фьюри.</p><p>Её агенты снова наставили на нас оружие.</p><p>— Я не буду ждать, — продолжила она.</p><p>&lt;Наконец, мы с Моникой встретились взглядами, но прежде чем мы предприняли какие-либо меры, темнокожий парень напал на одного из агентов державшего нас на прицеле. Моника с ноги ударила другого, выбив у него оружие и приставив к его виску дуло пистолета, я ударила третьего в пах, от чего тот скрутился и тут же полетел в стенку. Держа в руках два пистолета, я нацелилась на четвёртого агента и Викторию, но её лицо оставалось неизменным. Она словно ожидала такой реакции.</p><p>— Убьёте нас, мы заберём их и вас с собой, — заговорил незнакомец.</p><p>— И это правильный ответ, — с победной улыбкой объявила директриса, вставая со стула. — Теперь тех, кому я могу доверять, девять человек. Так что у нас там с облавой?</p><p>— Мои люди прослушивают практические все комнаты. Все агенты ниже пятого уровня, в восточном крыле, кроме этих двух красоток. — Старший агент указал на нас Моникой.— Опустите оружие, вы в безопасности.</p><p>Мы с Аркет в замешательстве переглянулись, но не смели ослушаться.</p><p>— А группа захвата?</p><p>— Захватила самолёт Колсона.</p><p>— Так это была проверка?! — не выдержала я. Колсон в опасности. Неужели они считают его главным подозреваемым?</p><p>— И вы успешно её прошли.</p><p>Сука!!!</p><p>— Я думала, нам конец, — с облегчением выдохнула незнакомка. — Вы не Г.И.Д.Р.А., слава богу.</p><p>— Мы не Г.И.Д.Р.А., но, Джемма, Ваш друг Колсон, он из них.</p><p>Виктория развернулась и уверенной походкой направилась к выходу, агенты и мы старалась не отставать.</p><p>— Джемма Симмонс, — внезапно по пути снова заговорила девушка, глядя на меня испуганными глазами.</p><p>— Я Грейс Андерсон, а это Моника Аркет. — Я попыталась улыбнуться, но едва ли у меня это вышло. — Ты из команды Колсона?</p><p>— Да. Он мой босс, мой… друг. По крайней мере, я так думала до сегодняшнего дня. — Джемма покачала головой, словно отгоняла от себя дурные мысли. — Мы ещё ничего не знаем, может, он невиновен.</p><p>Нас привели непосредственно в сам мозговой центр с кучей агентов за компьютерами. Крупные парни доложили ей, что команды Колсона нет ни в самолёте, ни на нижних подуровнях. Хенд приказала отправить по два отряда в каждый туннель и стрелять на поражение, после чего скрылась за огромным экраном, транслирующим происходящее в Трискелионе.</p><p>— Надо уходить, Грейс, — тихо заговорила Мон, усевшись с мной в дальний угол кабинета. — Я не собираюсь ждать, пока сюда ворвётся Г.И.Д.Р.А. и перестреляет всех. Это всё больше похоже на приказ шестьдесят шесть из «Месть ситхов». Мы в полной жопе. И я слишком труслива, чтобы противостоять им.</p><p>— Я бы с радостью, но едва ли сейчас это возможно. Нам нужно успокоиться, не паниковать. Рано или поздно это закончится.</p><p>Я оперативник пятого уровня, я никогда прежде не была в реальных боях. Годы подготовки в Академии Щ.И.Т.а просто ушли в сраку, стоило мне столкнуться с реальной опасностью. Мне самой от себя противно. Разве так должен вести себя настоящий агент, каким я всегда мечтала быть, какой меня тренировал Фил? Нет! Виктория Хенд, вот какой я должна быть сейчас. Да, мы можем погибнуть, да, наши друзья за стенами кабинета борются за свои жизни, но это не повод опускать руки и убегать, словно крыса с корабля.</p><p>Я сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась успокоить себя. Я — агент Щ.И.Т.а и всегда буду верна своей, настоящей, организации и тем людям, кто сейчас жертвует своими жизнями ради её защиты. И я должна быть одной из них.</p><p>— Агент Декстер, — воскликнула я, направляясь к командиру, ранее беседовавшему с Хенд. — Дайте мне какое-то задание. Я агент четвёртого уровня, и знаю, это против правил. Но не хочу после сегодняшней ночи жалеть о том, что не попыталась сделать хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>Декстер оглядел меня, испуганную до чёртиков, с ног до головы, но не выдал абсолютно никакой эмоции. Я выпрямилась и выше подняла голову. Его спокойствие придало мне уверенности.</p><p>— В соседнем отсеке возьми оружие и иди с командой. Они направляются в центр по управлению полётами. Авось, пригодишься там, раз уж героизм от тебя так и прёт.</p><p>Я последовала его совету. Забрала снаряжение, напялила бронежилеты и каску (или как называется эта хрень?) и вышла с остальными агентами обратно в коридор.</p><p>Моника, как инженер по своей специальности, предпочла остаться в окружении остальных агентов, в полной безопасности, пока я боролась со своим стыдом и внутренним «я».</p><p>Центр по управлению полётами находился не так далеко, как мне казалось. Окольными путями мы добрались до него в полной тишине, очень быстро и во время, как оказалось. Мы ворвались в компьютерный отсек, полный… трупов? Тела лежали повсюду, но кое-кто был ещё жив. Джемма, следовавшая с нами, бросилась в объятия к одному из выживших, а в остальных я тут же узнала агентов восьмого уровня Фила Колсона и Мелинду Мэй, так сказать, звёзд Щ.И.Т.а.</p><p>— Мы не из Г.И.Д.Р.Ы., — тут же заявил Колсон.</p><p>— Мы слышали, — ответила Хенд. — Каждое слово.</p><p>Декстер снял со стены прослушивающее устройство. Я усмехнулась. Неужели теперь мы на шаг впереди?</p><p>— Насколько они глубоко? — спросил Фил.</p><p>Но ни Виктория, ни старшие агенты не спешили отвечать. Моя уверенность в нашей победе тут же пропала.</p><p>Команда поспешила вернуться к месту сборов, но меня и ещё нескольких молодых агентов оставили с Мэй и Колсоном в коридоре, дав некоторые указания. Из отсека стали выводить выживших людей Г.И.Д.Р.Ы и выносить трупы, некогда верных Щ.И.Т.у. Мак, парень, с которым мы проходили проверку у Виктории, кричал на незнакомого мне человека, обвиняя в предательстве, Колсон разговаривал с каким-то парнем в стороне, разъясняя ситуацию, а я просто сидела на полу вместе с Джеммой и пыталась осознать, как такое могло произойти.</p><p>Капитан Америка победил хеликерриеры в Трискелионе, но Щ.И.Т. официально пал, Г.И.Д.Р.А. уничтожила плавучую штаб-квартиру Илиаду в Тихом океане, захватила контроль над Восточно-Африканским штабом и Шалашом, и это лишь то, что было нам известно. Виктория Хенд вместе с лидером местной группы Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. отправилась в тюрьму Холодильник, а всех союзников приставила к Филу Колсону, как к исполняющему обязанности директора того, что осталось от Щ.И.Т.а.</p><p>Нас ожидала война за власть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>